Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by JessicaMalfoy23
Summary: Travis is back. Also, this is currently the only RFR fanfic still being updated so review!
1. failed relationships and basements

*Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, or an of it's assets*

It had been five days since Travis left for Hong Kong. No Man's Land didn't end up getting the mall tour, and Ray and Lily were on the brink. Everyone's perfect summer was during in to every other summer before it.

Lily, Ray, Robbie, and Parker sat in Lily's basement, watching Seinfeld reruns and eating ice-cream.

Earlier that day, Lily told Ray that it wasn't working, and that she'd rather have a friendship than nothing. Ray agreed. It was mildly awkward for a little bit, but not long. Ray and Lily's friendship could out live anything.

"Alright everyone out, I have to work tomorrow, so beat it" Lily said.

"But Lil, the show isn't over", wined Ray.

"Ugg, I'm going to bed, go home when you want to, but I better not wake up to three people on my couch with ice cream hangovers.", she said.

Lily went up to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

She was woken to a sound she believed to be her alarm.

"There is no way it's 8 already", said complained.

She looked at the clock, it said 3:07 AM. It was her cell phone ringing/

"He-Hello?", she said.

" Oh gosh, did I wake you, I totally forgot about the time difference!", the person on the other line said.

"TRAVIS!!", she yelled, in a totally different voice then before, she sounded happy.

"Hey Lily, what's up?", he said, mellow as usual.

" What's up? Um, hello, you're the one in Asia! What's up with you?", she asked.

"That's why I called, actually, I'm coming down to Roscoe for a week, and I wanted to see you, but I don't want anyone else to know. With everything with Parker, and Ray never really forgave me, I really only want to see you", he said.

"um, okay, yeah sure, um when are you coming?"

" My plane lands in Roscoe airport at 6:45 PM, Friday", he said, matter-of-factly.

" Okay, can you meet me at the old RFR studio at 8ish, I still have the key and no one ever goes there anymore.?", she asked.

"Perfect", he said. This was perfect.

"Alright, bye Travis see you soon!", she said.

"Oh and Lily, I love you…", he added.

But it was too late she had already hung up the phone.

"Travis...I can't stop thinking about you", she said, perfectly aware she had already hung up the

He sat on his bed thinking.

"I wonder if she still sometimes thinks about us, ......when we were an us", he wondered. He looked at his room. The walls were all white, with the exception of the main wall, which had SMOG written on it in graffiti letters. His parents didn't quite understand, but he didn't care.

Then he started analyzing what she said. The old RFR building? Radio Free Roscoe really did die after Smog left the airwaves. He was so happy to be going back. To see her……

*Okay this is my first story ever. So be kind. I like reviews. I will continue this story only if I get feedback so REVIEW

-Jessica


	2. Tommorow

The next two days crawled on by for Lily. Wednesday she had a sleepover with Parker and…Parker. Parker had totally slipped her mine. She hated having to lie to her, especially if she did hit it of again with Travis.

'I'm looking to far into the future', she thought.

Friday came with sun and heat. The high was far over 90 degrees and she keep sweating. It was almost 6 o' clock and she was getting ready when the phone rang.

"Lily", she said.

"Hey Lily, it's Robbie, Kim and I are going to the movies to see the new slasher flick, wanna come?", Robbie asked.

"No thanks Rob, I actually have some other plans", Lily said.

"Oh…what plans", he asked.

"I, um, I have to go to the dentist", she said.

"…at 7:30 at night", he asked, sounding very annoyed that he was being lied to by his best friend.

" I gotta go Robbie, Byeee", she said swiftly hanging the phone up.

Then she got ready and checked the time. It was 6:55 pm. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Travis's cell phone number. It took three rings before he picked it up.

"Hello?", he said.

"Hey Travis, it's Lily, I was just calling to see how your flight was and to make sure you weren't flaking out on me", she said.

"Why would I flake out on you, I'm coming home for you, and only you", he said, the tone of his voice like a lullaby to Lily.

"Really..", she said.

"Of course", he said. "Buddha once said 'All things appear and disappear because of the concurrence of causes and conditions. Nothing ever exists entirely alone; everything is in relation to everything else.' what that means is nothing is whole on it's own. I'm just not whole without you.", he said sweetly.

Those words filled Lily with so much feeling.

"Travis I-", she was interrupted by a woman on the other line saying "sir can you please put your phone away so we can land, please".

"Hey Lil, I gotta go, I'll see you soon, Bye", he said

"Bye…", she said back, that was to icing on her cake. She wasn't sure before, but she's sure now. She is undyingly and uncontrollably in love with Travis Strong.

She went back into her room and stared at the clock and the picture of her with pink hair that he took with his camera phone. Then she looked at the picture of him and her at Mickey's taken a few years ago. It's funny how time flies when your madly in love.

Before she knew it, it was 7:50. She grabbed her house key and got her bike, and drove to the abandoned studio where magic used to happen. She wondered how it would look. Her first kiss with Travis was there, but so was her first kiss with Ray…..


	3. Whoa

The next two days crawled on by for Lily. Wednesday she had a sleepover with Parker and…Parker. Parker had totally slipped her mine. She hated having to lie to her, especially if she did hit it of again with Travis.

'I'm looking to far into the future', she thought.

Friday came with sun and heat. The high was far over 90 degrees and she keep sweating. It was almost 6 o' clock and she was getting ready when the phone rang.

"Lily", she said.

"Hey Lily, it's Robbie, Kim and I are going to the movies to see the new slasher flick, wanna come?", Robbie asked.

"No thanks Rob, I actually have some other plans", Lily said.

"Oh…what plans", he asked.

"I, um, I have to go to the dentist", she said.

"…at 7:30 at night", he asked, sounding very annoyed that he was being lied to by his best friend.

" I gotta go Robbie, Byeee", she said swiftly hanging the phone up.

Then she got ready and checked the time. It was 6:55 pm. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Travis's cell phone number. It took three rings before he picked it up.

"Hello?", he said.

"Hey Travis, it's Lily, I was just calling to see how your flight was and to make sure you weren't flaking out on me", she said.

"Why would I flake out on you, I'm coming home for you, and only you", he said, the tone of his voice like a lullaby to Lily.

"Really..", she said.

"Of course", he said. "Buddha once said 'All things appear and disappear because of the concurrence of causes and conditions. Nothing ever exists entirely alone; everything is in relation to everything else.' what that means is nothing is whole on it's own. I'm just not whole without you.", he said sweetly.

Those words filled Lily with so much feeling.

"Travis I-", she was interrupted by a woman on the other line saying "sir can you please put your phone away so we can land, please".

"Hey Lil, I gotta go, I'll see you soon, Bye", he said

"Bye…", she said back, that was to icing on her cake. She wasn't sure before, but she's sure now. She is undyingly and uncontrollably in love with Travis Strong.

She went back into her room and stared at the clock and the picture of her with pink hair that he took with his camera phone. Then she looked at the picture of him and her at Mickey's taken a few years ago. It's funny how time flies when your madly in love.

Before she knew it, it was 7:50. She grabbed her house key and got her bike, and drove to the abandoned studio where magic used to happen. She wondered how it would look. Her first kiss with Travis was there, but so was her first kiss with Ray…..


	4. the song

*Disclaimer, I don't own RFR or the lyrics which belong to Stephen Speaks…*

"You don't know how long I've waited for a moment like this.", Lily said.

She leaned into again. It had been seven months since her lips touched his. I mean she has kissed River and Ray, but nobody's mere present but tingles up her spine like Travis.

"Travis, I think, maybe, it's very possible, that I just might..um..love you", Lily said, her voice quivering a little.

Travis Strong has one and one only vice. He smile on only one side of his mouth after a kiss. She stared into his too damn blue for his own good eyes, and pressed on his lips and held it as long as she could, but then she had to breathe. Man breathing never felt more ridiculous than right now. Then he pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong", Lily cried.

"I'm leaving in four days Lily, I cant get close to you, I'll only hurt you, and I love you far to much to ever hurt you, God damn, do you understand", he said clasping her beautiful face, crying. Travis Strong was a man that never cried.

"It's just a little too late for that!", she cried.

Lily ran out of the studio, slamming the door on her way out. Travis just sat there, broken. Then he felt a weirdly beautiful surge of inspiration. He wrote a song. Travis, the strong, silent and mysterious boy wrote a song. He was rigorously scribbling for two hours before he produced a tune he called Lillian.

it's her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good wayall the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hairand she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands coz she's all that I see and she's all that I needand I'm out of my league once again it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to meas the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes and i feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise coz i love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land yes she's all that I see and she's all that i need and I'm out of my league once againit's her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good wayall the times i have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hairand she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need and I'm out of my league once again

Lily was home now just lying on her bed thinking when the doorbell rang and her mother let the person in. Five seconds later there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she was interrupted by lips pressing hers.

"Lily, I can't be without you I love you far too much to ever not have you", Travis said.

"Listen, you can't just barge in here and kiss me I'm still mad at y-", she was interrupted again.

" I wrote you a song, and I'm damn proud of it, would you give it a listen?", he asked.

"I guess. Sure", she said, reluctantly.

Then he picked up the guitar and played a simple three chord rhythm, and he sang. He sang harder and better than he ever has. She was in tears before the second verse. When he was finished she said:

" I love it, I love you"

"Glad to hear", he said before he went in to kiss her.

Then they just laid on her bed until they fell asleep, completely intertwined.


	5. they know

They fell asleep together. They fit like the legos Lily played with when she was seven. It was to prefect.

Travis was the first to wake up. First, he kissed her hair and then checked the time. He knew Lily had a shift at Mickey's at 11:00 am. The clock read 8:15, so he drifted back to sleep with Lily still in his arms. The next thing that happened was unfixable.

The doorbell rang and Lily's dad answered it.

"Hey Mr. Randall", he said.

"Hey Ray, Lily is still in bed, you should go wake her up anyway.", Mr. Randall said.

So Ray made his way up the stairs and opened Lily's bedroom door…

"Lily your dad sent me to wake y-- what the hell?!", Ray said.

"Ray! Oh hi. Umm God, bad time", Lily said groggily. Travis still fast asleep.

"When were you going to tell me, or Parks, or Robbie. What is your damage" Ray yelled, waking Travis.

"Babe, stop yelling go back to bed befor-- oh, um hi Ray", Travis said.

" 'oh, um hi Ray', screw you man" Ray said running out the door.

Then Lily's dad came up the stairs.

"Lils, what's the commo-- Travis Strong?. Well I didn't know were back. Will you be staying for breakfast", Lily's dad said completely oblivious to the fact that Travis actually sleep all night with Lily.

"I don't think so, it's actually late, I was going to drive Lily to work", Travis said.

"Oh crap it's 10:30, dad why didn't you wake me!", Lily screamed.

"I sent Raymond to do it, hey, why did he leave in such a hurry anyway?", he said.

"No reason, can't talk now, I gotta get going" Lily said.

"Okay, you don't need a ride then?", her dad asked.

"No!", both Lily and Travis said in unison.

Lily was definitely going to be late for work. She made out with Travis for about an hour in the bathroom, and then took a shower with him…underwear on.

When Lily got to work everyone was staring at her like her shirt was inside out or something. She double checked it. Nope. Weird she thought. But there was nothing weird about it. Ray had told everyone, including Parker about how Travis was back and having sex with Lily Randall. But that wasn't true. The closest thing to sex they did was shower together, not even fully undressed. Then Parker walked through the door, puffy-eyed. As if she had been crying for at least an hour.

"Hey Parks, what's up?", Lily asked.

"Shut your face, hoe bag", Parker replied and then walked away.

"okay…", Lily said to herself.

She got a lot of that in work that day. Then, at 5:00 pm, Travis came to pick her up. She pecks his mouth once that were in the car, and then started crying.

"Bad day?", Travis asked.

"Yeah, people are so mean to m-- hey what happened to your eye?", she got out between sobs.

"River, er, punched we with no warning and then ran away". he said.

Then Lily was quiet for a few minutes before she yelled.

"Ray!"


End file.
